


My Blood Approves/And Kisses Are A Better Fate

by aimmyarrowshigh, nichestars



Series: Since Feeling Is First [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Bloodline - Claudia Gray
Genre: Bloodline Compliant, Bloodline Timeline, Canon Compliant, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sweet Casual Hookups, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichestars/pseuds/nichestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Greer leans back, eyes narrowed. "Hey, flyboy. You done this before?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The color his face turns tells her the answer before he does, but she's impressed with him that he's honest in saying no. She <i>could</i> do worse, she thinks.</i>
</p><p><i>And she doesn't mind the way it makes him tentative and so damn easily impressed. It does make her take him back to her room instead of just fucking him right there in an alcove off the senatorial dining room, though.</i><br/>---<br/>Or, Poe loses his virginity in a whirlwind Space Spring Break romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Blood Approves/And Kisses Are A Better Fate

**Author's Note:**

> _The characters have a minor age difference, with some title-play that is not directly related to that. We figure that Greer is probably between 2-5 years older than Poe; he calls her "ma'am." YMMV!_

Greer looks at Poe Dameron and sees a pliable sweet-faced kid – well, he's nineteen – spending his Academy holidays with his dad. He's practically drooling over the new heat-sealed viewport she installed last week as she walks them around the hangar Leia rents here.

He's obviously a fan, asking about particulars of certain races or renos she's done with certain ships. But he plays it, if not cool, then sweet – doesn't pretend not to be excited, just keeps a respectful distance, doesn't seem to expect anything of it.

And Force, is he pretty, and Leia likes him. Leia, her boss, who nudges Greer with her elbow over dinner and mutters something that sounds distinctly like "you could do worse."

She could, certainly, so after dinner when Leia takes Kes Dameron by the elbow and they disappear to reminisce about the good old days, or the bad old days, perhaps, Greer turns to Poe with a smile and one arched eyebrow.

Poe grins, and cocks his head at her. “You don’t want to watch your boss decimate my old man in sabacc?”

Greer pretends to consider it. “That does sound like fun…” She steps right into his space. “But I can think of a few things that might be more interesting.” 

“Oh,” Poe says, and he looks surprised for a moment, and then two, long enough that Greer has a passing thought that he might be a little dimmer than she’d gotten the impression of at dinner. Then a starblossom-sweet smile spreads over his face. He looks at her from under impossibly dark lashes. “Well, I’m open to suggestions.” 

He is a good kisser, but he's kind of lost, she thinks, about... the rest of it. She has to gently guide his hands from above her waist – literally, just above her waist at her ribs, the least threatening place he could think of, apparently – to her ass, and he makes this little noise against her mouth that he obviously didn't mean to let slip.

Greer leans back, eyes narrowed. "Hey, flyboy. You done this before?"

The color his face turns tells her the answer before he does, but she's impressed with him that he's honest in saying no. She _could_ do worse, she thinks.

And she doesn't mind the way it makes him tentative and so damn easily impressed. It does make her take him back to her room instead of just fucking him right there in an alcove off the senatorial dining room, though.

A few of the other aides stare at them as they wind through the endless Hosnian corridors. She gives him an abridged tour as they go, which he seems to appreciate, and it seems to help him calm down a little.

Her rooms aren't really anything fancy, but his eyes still go huge at the racing poster on the wall in the kitchenette and the helmet propped on the shelf by the couch. She doesn't keep any of her trophies or ribbons here. It's – she doesn't need the reminders. She isn't a pilot anymore; she's Leia's aide. If, sometimes, that means flying, then that's excellent, but she isn't a pilot.

"I don't mind if you just want to make out a little," Greer says, because he should know, shouldn't feel any pressure here. "We can do that or have some drinks, if you want, just hang out."

"No, I want to – I still want to unless you don't want to," Poe says, so fast that Greer has to bite back a laugh.

She chews at the inside of her cheek for a minute until she's sure she won't giggle when she opens her mouth. "Oh, I want to." She watches his Adam's apple bob, then catches his wrist in her fingers and draws him over to the couch, pushes him down firmly and straddles his thighs. She's still holding his wrist carefully. "So what _have_ you done before?"

"Uh," Poe says, "If we were playing grav-ball, I'd be like... hovering over the fifth octet and waiting to steal sixth?"

Greer does laugh, this time, but she kisses him through it to make sure he knows it isn't mean. "I've never heard that one before," she says. "So if I asked you to go down on me, would you know what to do?"

Poe licks his lip and Greer hopes that he does. "Enough. Like, if you – you can pull my hair and move me where you want."

Greer raises an eyebrow and lets his wrist go, reaches up and gets both her hands in his pretty hair, tugs gently. "You like this?"

His cheeks flush differently at that and his eyes flash. He nods and leans forward to kiss her again. She lets him, for another minute, slides further into his lap and runs her fingers through his hair in time to the way she licks into his mouth. When she unbuttons the top button on his cadet's casual shirt, she pulls her mouth away just far enough to ask, "Still good?"

Poe's eyes are glittery and huge. He nods. "Yeah, yes. You can do whatever you want."

Greer is not unused to guys saying that, so she just smirks a little and goes back to kissing Poe as she unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way down. He shrugs it off his shoulders so gracelessly that she has to smile for real. He's as pretty underneath his shirt as she'd imagined from his face: he's all smooth glowing skin and toned body, pretty dark nipples and a trail of hair under his belly button that looks neatly trimmed. And he's obviously hard in his trousers, awkwardly so with the way they're tented. She could get him off now, and he'd probably last longer later – 

Poe clears his throat, and shifts a little under her scrutiny. "Were you serious about, ah, letting me – put my mouth on you?"

Greer looks up at him, and he blinks, long lashes, sheepish eyes. His cheeks are flushed. "Do you want to?" She grins and scoots back on his lap just far enough that she can start to undo the buttons down her own aide's uniform when Poe nods, a little too fast again. "Can you say it?" Usually she wouldn't press, but... He's so fucking pretty, and she wants to hear him talk more.

"Yes," Poe says. "I really, really want to go down on you, please, if you'll still let me."

Greer pauses, fingers at the clasp at her belly button. "Alright. Here, finish unbuttoning this for me."

"Yes, ma'am," Poe says, and she can tell from his immediately wrinkled nose that it was more Academy reflex than anything else, but she can't pretend she doesn't like it.

"That's nice," she says, before he can feel too bad. "Your manners are almost as pretty as your face, huh?"

Poe has to laugh, then, and she thinks that maybe she's broken the spell of his embarrassment.

She helps him with the rest of her buttons, and then eases off his lap to shimmy out of her trousers, leaves her shirt open around her bra for the look on his face.

"You're _really_ beautiful," Poe says reverently. "Like, even more in person."

"Thanks," Greer says. She wonders if he has one of those old posters from her racing days. It's less important than the way he's looking at her right now: sure, with a fair bit of awe, but like she's a real person.

"Can I, uh," Poe bites his lip. "Can I take your bra off? It's okay if you want to leave it on."

Greer looks him over, thoughtfully. "You could – or it could be a reward, if you're good with your mouth."

Poe bites his lip again, but this time it's clearly intentional – the flash of tongue and the way he looks at her from under his eyelashes are too heated not to be. They'll make posters of him, someday, Greer would put money on that. She lets her hand drop from her thigh to the front of her underwear, rubbing her clit gently through the fabric. "Come on, then."

Poe sucks in a breath through his teeth as he watches her hand move. "Okay. Um, on the bed?"

Greer shakes her head. "No, I want you on your knees first. Here."

"Krif," Poe whispers, but he scrambles down his his knees all the same. "Yes, _ma'am_."

"Good boy," Greer says, softly, pets a strand of hair back from his face and shifts on the cushions so her thighs are spread wide on either side of his shoulders. "Through the panties first, please, Poe."

Poe swallows. "You can do that? That works?"

Greer grins. "Couldn't I make you come through your pants?"

Poe looks impressed. "Huh. Well, the more you know."

She rubs her thigh against his shoulder. "Something tells me you're a quick study."

Poe grins back and finally touches her thigh, his hand sliding up beneath her knee. "Second in my class, ma'am."

Greer traces his jaw with her thumb. "Not surprised."

Poe's smile goes hot and he takes one of her hands to set in his hair again.

Greer twists her fingers in the messy curls behind his ear and tugs him forward firmly. She can feel how slick she is beneath the panties and he should be able to smell her this close. She pulls him in until his chin is pressed to her panties, and he's staring up at her, eyes glassy.

He goes in nose-first.

Greer sighs, relieved; he seems to have some instinct for it, anyway, breathing at her through the fabric and pressing his lips at her firmly. She cups the crown of his head in her hand and eases him up slightly, so his mouth is directly over her clit.

Poe spreads his hands around her hips and _looks_ up at her from under all those curls and eyelashes as he nibbles with soft lips and just the barest promise of teeth.

"That's so nice," she tells him, spreading her legs a little wider, finding the back of his ribs with her heel and pushing him further in against her. Poe makes a noise against her, exhales hard, and she can feel the first hint of his wet tongue through her panties. "Just like that."

He says, "Yeah?" – But he says it against her underwear, more an exhalation than a word, and Greer sighs and tugs at his hair as she promises, "Yeah."

It's such a visual, Poe's tousled dark hair and strong straight nose and white-knuckled _pretty_ hands on her hips, that it's only a few minutes before it's enough, and Greer is arching her back and rubbing her clit up against the blunt pressure of his teeth and coming with a gasp. Her cunt aches, clenching against nothing as her thighs squeeze tight around his shoulders. She drags him to the side by the hair.

Poe looks dazed as he leans into the sharp tug on his hair. "That really worked. I'm kind of surprised, but I'm really glad. Can I do it again?"

Greer considers, for a moment, petting his face with her free hand. "Alright. Take my underwear off and be gentle."

Poe whispers something reverent in Yavi. He stares so intently between her legs as he drags the sides of her panties down her thighs that Greer thinks she can feel it, the weight of that gaze. It makes her neck prickle, arms raise in goose bumps. Greer shifts a little, and lets her hand slip down his jaw to rest against her pubic bone. "Use your tongue here," she says, spreading herself and framing her clit between two fingers, "or here," and she dips a fingertip down against her cunt. She's sticky-wet, and she could get herself off like this _so_ quickly, but she wants him to do it.

Poe licks out wide and wet and soft over her, fingers and all, and he smirks a little as he finds her clit faster than she'd thought he would.

"I told you," he says, pulling back just a little and rubbing a circle with his thumb, "Fifth octet. I know enough."

"Don't get cocky," Greer says, giving his hair a sharp twist. "Besides, if you know so much, why am I having to ask you to fuck me with that smug tongue of yours?"

Poe looks a little pink around the ears again, but he just narrows his eyes and dives back down.

"That's better," Greer hums. "You can be cocky after, if you do a good job."

Poe's hands are gentle and greedy all at once as he caresses his way up and down her ankles and then calves and then the soft backs of her knees. If she'd let him take her bra off, he could be touching her breasts now, and Greer sighs a little. She shifts one leg over his shoulder to open herself further for him, tilts her hips up against his mouth. _How well can he read body language,_ she wonders.

Poe's hand hesitates for a second before he starts to drag it up the inside of her thigh. Poe has nice hands, it was one of her first impressions of him, and now that he's actually putting them to some use she's even more grateful for it. He meets her eyes as he wets two fingers on his tongue before starting to press just one into her.

Greer lets her head drop back and fists the hand in his hair, keeping him so close she can feel him breathing over his fingertips. "Fuck," she breathes.

"That's good?" Poe asks. Even though his voice is low and honeyed, Greer thinks he's really asking – he actually wants to know, and she smiles at the ceiling.

"Yeah," she says. "I like that. Don't stop using your mouth, though."

"Yes, ma'am," Poe whispers again, and then he drags the flat of his tongue over her clit so softly that her toes curl. He hasn't moved his fingers, one curled against her thigh damply, the other pressed into her one knuckle deep, and Greer eases her hips up against it, coaxing him deeper. It takes him a minute to work out the rhythm of how to move his tongue and his fingers at once. It's a little sloppy and wet as he experiments, but she doesn't mind.

She's touching his hair almost tenderly now, tucking a strand behind his ear and petting at his temple with her thumb as she works herself against his face, his fingers. "Close," she warns him, a little while later, bearing down on his finger. "Don't stop."

He mutters something wordless and eager against her; it vibrates against her clit and she bites her lips together.

This time it's more intense when she comes; Greer can feel it rushing out to the tips of her fingers and toes, buzzing, and then the slow tidal backwash of feeling returns. She should perhaps apologize to Poe for crushing his finger.

"Wow," Poe murmurs, and he curls his finger once more before dragging it out of her slowly, slowly. "That was – thank you."

Greer's leg twitches helplessly, her stomach clenching at his touch. She almost tells him to put his finger back, but fingers aren't really what she wants right now. She can be patient a little longer. He's been patient all night, so far. "You're very welcome," she says, clearing her throat, and sitting up. "That was lovely, Poe."

He sits up straighter at that and the pride shines out of his face. It's so kriffing _cute_ she has to suppress the urge to coo and pat his cheek. Instead she gives his hair a tousle and rubs her hands on her thighs, trying to smooth out the last of her shakes. "You deserve that reward now, I think."

Poe swallows. He nods with his jaw slack.

Greer wipes her thumb across his bottom lip where it's shiny and wet. "Do you want to do the honors or should I?"

"I can do it," Poe says. His voice cracks a little, but Greer doesn't laugh at him.

"Come on up here," she says, quietly. She wants to kiss him again, wants to lick his mouth clean.

He's a good kisser, and his hips and ribs are warm and soft where her skin presses against them. Greer cups his hot face in her hands and lets him kiss her, hungry and eager. His hands are still at her waist, and she makes an impatient sound against his mouth to prompt him onwards. He doesn't fumble at all undoing the clasp on her bra, and she's a little impressed -- he was right; the things he does know, he does well. She shrugs out of her shirt so he can draw the bra straps off her shoulders, and sits back a little to let him look.

He licks his lip like he doesn't even notice the way she's watching his face. "Can I touch you?"

“You were good," she says. But she likes that he didn't just assume, that he wasn't taking it for granted.

Poe grins at her and it isn't smarmy at all, and the look in his eye when he meets her sight-line again promises that he does, absolutely, know that she's still here and not just her breasts. He's a nice kid, she thinks.

“You can use your mouth again," Greer tells him. "Teeth, too, if you're careful."

Poe kisses her mouth again instead, a deep kiss that makes Greer's face flush. When he finally does drag his mouth away to start kissing along her jaw and down her neck, the presses of his lips are soft and confident and she squirms, her legs still wrapped around his middle. He groans lowly against her collarbone when she rubs her cunt over his belly just to get some friction, and that's when he finally, finally tugs her nipple with his teeth.

"Fuck yes," Greer says, with feeling, and arches into him, cupping her other breast in one hand until he covers her fingers with his. "You're a menace," she mumbles, quieter, his mouth moving between her breasts and sucking a light mark into the skin there.

"That's what they say, ma'am," Poe says. This time the sparkle in his eye looking up at her _is_ a touch snarky, but Greer just laughs and pulls his hair.

" _They_ haven't had you like this," Greer says. And she can't keep him – he's not hers, even if a part of her wishes he were, but tonight always will be. It's a silly, childishly possessive thought, and Greer will be embarrassed of it later, probably. For now, she wants him, and he's looking at her like she hung the stars and the galaxies.

Poe nods, looking a little shy and serious even as he smiles at her. "No, they haven't. Do you want – I mean, I can take care of myself if you, like, you don't... have to, or anything."

Greer's cheeks ache with holding her smile to a normal size; it's threatening to take over her face and flush her to the roots of her hair. "Would you still like to?"

Poe runs his thumbnail over the peak of her nipple. "Do wampas eat tauntauns?"

Greer makes a face. "I'm taking that as a yes so we can move on."

Poe laughs and his adam's apple jumps in his throat and he's young and pretty and so very alive. "It was a yes."

"Then as nice a sight as you taking care of yourself would be – " Greer runs her hand up the inseam of his trousers.

"Oh, dios," Poe mutters, fast and a little startled. Greer raises one eyebrow as she undoes the button at the top of his pants. "Good, yes, it's good. Um, I'm a little worried about it being _too_ good? But. I think we're okay for now."

Greer pauses, letting her hand rest flat and warm over his half open fly. "How fast can you go again? I don't mind if the first time is quick if you stay long enough to make it up to me."

Poe's eyes are as round as Hosnian's moons. "Fast enough to eat you out again and make you come on my fingers."

She frowns slightly at herself and shakes her head: "That first bit came out wrong – I don't mind if the first time is quick, anyway, I just. You're welcome to stay the night, I meant. And we can do more, it doesn't have to be just the once." She moves her hand from his crotch to find his fingers, where he's propping himself up. "But that's a lovely offer, thank you."

"Oh," Poe says, and he looks touched. "That's nice of you. To let me stay tonight, I mean. Um, I'll have to comm my dad? Sorry. That's awkward."

"I don't mind," Greer says, and doesn't. "And you obviously don't have to. But I don't mind if you do." She squeezes his hand and then draws her own slowly back across his thigh to his open trousers. "I've got a couple ideas for what we could do with the extra time."

"I definitely want to," Poe says, and he rocks up on his knees enough that he can shimmy his pants down his hips.

"Maybe wait and see if it lives up to your expectations," Greer laughs. "Before you decide whether you want to run or not."

"I don't feel like there's a big chance that I won't think you're worth staying for," Poe says, "Even if the sex is terrible. Which I doubt. I mean, I might be terrible, just... as a warning, but. Um."

"You won't be terrible," Greer says, and apparently in the last five minutes she's lost any coolness she might've had in her life. Suddenly it's very important that she make this as good an experience for him as he's already made it for her.

Poe chews his bottom lip and nods, watching her face as she folds down the elastic on his bright orange briefs.

"Did you bring anything?" She asks, trying to get back on steadier footing. "I have slick, but for the other, I don't know what size you'll need – "

"I was traveling with my dad to visit Auntie Leia, so no, I did not anticipate sex."

Greer hadn't really expected him to, and she kisses him for his honesty, sucks on his lower lip as she slips her hand past the elastic of his underwear. It isn't as if it's a deal breaker, anyway. Poe makes a noise against her mouth when she finally wraps her hand around him that makes Greer pull back and laugh – not _at_ him, exactly.

"Sorry," she says, in case he thinks she was. "Kriff, let's get these off, I want to see you."

"Okay." Poe sounds breathless, but his hands are confident as he pushes his underwear down and stands to kick them and his pants off his ankles.

"Oh," Greer looks up at him immediately. "You're lovely, get back here, let me touch you, Poe." He has the prettiest soft thighs, and a neat little trimmed patch of curls above a very eager cock, and Greer could eat him up.

"Really?" Poe steps closer again and edges back up onto the mattress gracefully.

Greer would tell any other man not to fish for compliments, but he's so sincere she doesn't want to throw that in his face. "Yes." She eases closer to him, until they're both sitting facing each other on their knees, and she can kiss him again, put her hand back on his cock. It isn't the largest she's ever seen, but it's thick and velvety against her palm, with a slight upward bend that she can already imagine lighting her up inside.

Poe swallows a sound that Greer might categorize as a gurgle, but his neck is so pretty when his head tips back and she can't help kissing it, biting just a little at the strong tendons there.

She runs her mouth up his throat and nuzzles at his ear. "Do you know how you want me?"

"However it'll feel best," Poe says. "And I wanna be able to see you. And... maybe suck on your tits some more."

Greer laughs, and bites at his neck again, leaving a mark this time. "I thought you might have ideas." She's pleased that he shared them so easily. "How about," she suggests, and pushes his shoulders gently, "This time, I ride you. I can get off faster that way, too. And then later... we can try something else, if you still want."

Poe's eyes say too clearly that he can't imagine _not_ wanting, but he nods along. "Yeah. Yes. Please?"

"Okay, flyboy," Greer says, and she runs her hand down his smooth chest as she pushes him lightly back onto the mattress.

Poe takes a big breath, ribs expanding, and sucks on his lip, looking up at her. "I'm sorry in advance if, uh, I'm not very – good?

Greer leans down to kiss his mouth again. She doesn't touch his cock – she does want to help him last, if she can – but she splays her hand achingly close against the line where his belly meets his hip. "It's fine. You already made me come twice, right? That was _really_ good, Poe. Don't worry about it. It'll be good enough."

" _Good enough_ ," Poe repeats, wrinkling his nose, sounding slightly indignant. "No offense, but that's shit. You can ask anyone, I've never done just enough to get by in my life, ma'am." 

Greer laughs, full and throaty and so beautiful that Poe looks a little dazed when she looks down at him again. She slings her leg over his hips to hover over his thighs. "That's why we'll do it again in a little while, then, huh?"

"As many times as it takes for me to make it really fucking good for you," Poe says, slightly breathless, but no less determined. 

Greer chews the inside of her cheek to tamp down her grin. She takes the tube of slick from where she left it next to Poe's knee and squeezes a little into her palm.

Poe rubs the back of his knuckles against her thigh, shifts under her a little against the mattress. "Do you, ah... have the other stuff? I could – " he looks around, like there's any way he could leave this bed now to go and find something. 

"Do you have anything communicable?" Greer asks, pausing before she can smooth her hand down Poe's cock. "I had a medcheck two weeks ago after Leia and I got back from Kirdo; I'm good." She tilts her head. "And I have an implant." She moves back a little and holds her hands up in a non-threatening way. "But if you're not okay with it without, then that's totally fine. I should have asked before."

Poe's face smoothes to something so sweet that Greer can barely look at it. He's just a _kid_ , he's just a hook-up; he shouldn't look at her like that. "Nah, I'm square," he says. "I should've asked, earlier, it's not on you." His hand finds her hip, and then he's sitting up, abs peeking out from soft tummy, and kissing her. "I'm okay. I trust you." 

Greer pulls back from the kiss only far enough to meet his eyes as she slides her hand over his cock to get it just slick enough to ease the way. Poe makes a reedy sound in the back of his throat and bites his lower lip.

He presses his forehead to her shoulder, and then seems to realize her breasts are in his face, and ducks down to mouth at her nipple, moaning.

Greer shuffles closer on her knees again. "You ready?"

Poe laughs, looks up at her. "As I'll ever be?" His hands slide from her hips to the small of her back, tentatively pulling her further into his lap.

She bumps against his dick and Poe's eyes widen. Greer just smiles at him and wraps her hand around again to steady him where she wants.

"Just – slow," Poe says, stammering. "Please, I don't wanna – "

"Okay," Greer promises, and she lets him watch her face as she finally lets just the tip of his cock dip into her, just a touch, to start. "Just keep telling me what you want, okay?"

"Kriffing – fuck," Poe breathes, blunted, bitten nails dragging slightly against her back like he's trying to hold on. "Greer, you're – wow." 

She circles her hips a little as she takes a little more.

"Fuck," Poe says, louder this time as his hips twitch up, and he stares at her, mouth slack.

"Yeah, that's the idea," Greer says cheekily, and she grins at him with all of her teeth.

Poe shakes his head. "You're incredible. You feel like – you feel _amazing_ , I didn't – you're so wet? Did I do that?" 

Greer sighs as the ridge of his head drags, thick and perfect, into her. "Yeah, you did, with your lovely mouth. I wasn't kidding, Poe, you're so good."

"I want," Poe licks his lips, kisses her collarbone, "I want you to come like this, on my cock, can you – is that? Could you? I want to be so good for you."

Greer slides down another inch deeper, closer, and circles her arms around his shoulders. He's so sincere, it aches a little under her ribs. She tugs lightly on the back of his hair and Poe shudders.

"I want that, too," she says. "But it's okay if you don't last this time. Can you touch my clit for me? That'll help."

"Yeah, yeah – " He brings his fingers up to his mouth and sucks on them for a second, then presses his hand down between them. His other arm is still around her waist, palm splayed between her shoulderblades now, like he can't ever touch enough of her. 

"Oh, kriff, Poe, that's perfect." Greer's eyes close tight and she presses into his fingers, sinking further onto the good cock opening her up. "That's perfect."

"You're perfect," Poe says, and he's gone very still beneath her, breathing carefully against her collarbone. He's only moving his fingers, still circling her clit. "You're amazing, I'm – " he shivers, tellingly. 

“Do you need me to stay still for a minute?”

"You're just – " Poe lifts his hand from her back to make an unidentifiable motion. "All fluttery, I don't know – "

Greer laughs breathlessly. "Yeah, that's because you feel good. It's a good sign."

Poe exhales harshly and rubs at her clit a little faster, more firmly. When she looks at him his jaw is stiff, forehead bunching up. "What do you need?" 

"Are you okay if I keep moving?" Greer touches his cheek fondly. What a nice kid, such a nice kid, _fluttery_ , _honestly_. "I just want to get all of you inside me."

Poe's eyelids dip closed, and he shivers again. "Gonna have to hurry," he says, strained. 

Greer nods and rocks down, her thighs touching down on Poe's.

"Sorry!" Poe gasps, his hand grabbing at her hip suddenly, "Sorry, I can't – " 

Greer kisses him as he comes, and she bites at his lower lip just because he's making such pretty noises that she doesn't want to swallow them away. Poe whines, rocking his hips up against hers like he's still trying to make it happen for her, presses his thumb at the hood of her clit fumblingly. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Greer whispers. "That feels good. But you're okay. It's fine. It's what I expected, honestly."

Poe slumps, and makes a pathetic sound against her mouth. "Sorry. I really wanted to – " it trails off in another shudder, and he sighs, tips his head against her shoulder. 

"I'm still beating you two to one," Greer says, and Poe does manage to look up and glower at that. But his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are bright and he looks so satisfied and mussed from her hands in his hair all night that the fierce look has no heat at all.

"If we lay down, I can make it three and one?" He attempts, rubs his hand over his mouth to try to hide the yawn on the last word. 

"No rush," Greer says, and she eases off of him slowly and gently. She kisses his forehead before she collapses next to him. "I told you, we got all night. And I'm hungry; you want anything?"

"Oh, Force," Poe's face lights up. "Yeah, I'm starving."

Greer laughs and bounces off of the bed to find a robe. Poe's eyes follow her all the way across the room and he still looks... reverent.

A little sleepy, and sweaty, and very sated, but. Mostly reverent. "You're so beautiful," he says, rolling onto his side. "Sorry, do you mind me looking at you?" 

Greer shakes her head. "I think you can have a free pass after that, kid." She makes a show of sliding the silky robe that Leia brought her back from Naboo, once, onto her shoulders. She ties it closed just loose enough that when she turns to pull up the delivery menu on her in-wall commlink, she knows that one of her breasts peeks out.

"Bilbringi pies sound okay?" Greer asks. "What do you like on yours?"

Poe nods. He's half-curled around one of her pillows now, looking drowsy. "I'm not picky."

"Okay." Greer programs in a request for two cheesy meat pies with extra, extra peppers, because she'd seen Poe add as much extra hot sauce to his Ivarujari noodles as she did. She appreciates that in a person. She wonders briefly what his reaction to port-in-a-storm would be. 

"Come back, please," Poe says, "I miss you already." His voice is plaintively teasing, but he looks sincere enough when she turns to laugh at him.

Greer closes out the request form on her commlink and crosses the room to lean down and kiss his pouty mouth. She's regretting having gotten up so quickly, earlier, as the feel of something slick works down her inner thigh. She makes a face. "Let me clean up before the food gets here, alright?"

"What do you – " Poe's brow furrows as he looks over her. The robe is short enough that his eyes light on the inside of her thigh and he scrambles to sit up. "Is that... me, I mean, my – "

"That's all you," Greer agrees, shifting slightly. It's not the most comfortable feeling, and she'd usually already be in the fresher by now, but something about the way he's looking at her is... promising. 

"Can I – " Poe cuts himself off and the fingers he'd been reaching out towards her curl up quickly to his palms. His face is even more flush-red than when he was actually coming.

Greer raises an eyebrow, steps closer to the edge of the mattress; shifts her stance a little more open. "Yes?"

Poe tilts his head and just looks, for long enough that Greer feels a little prickly and has to rub her thighs together. The silk of her robe is falling just below her ass, and when she sways, moving her weight from foot to foot, the fabric brushes against her thighs, makes goosebumps run up her arms. 

Poe's eyes finally flick up to her face, and his fingers uncurl, and he reaches out to untie the robe's sash.

Greer laughs, and lets him take both ends of the ribbon and pull her in. She feels hot and wet between her legs, aching. "Poe."

"Three to one," Poe murmurs. He kneels up enough to nose aside the silk of the robe so he can suck at one of her nipples. He touches between her legs tentatively, like he's not sure what exactly to expect now that she's got his come welling out of her.

Greer steps forward so quickly her knees knock the bed, and Poe clasps her elbow to keep her steady. "Force," he breathes, mouthing at her breastbone, his other hand spreading her open gently. Greer flushes. She can feel when she's about to leak _more_ of it, and if Poe looks down he'll see it slide onto his fingers, down her thigh. 

It does bubble out onto his fingers, where he's staring open-mouthed and amazed.

Greer rests her hand on his shoulder, tries to steady her breathing. It's only embarrassing how _turned-on_ she is by this. 

"Fuck," Poe whispers. "Is it, like... can you feel that? It doesn't hurt or anything, does it?"

Greer wants to laugh but it comes out a gasp instead, and she tilts her hips forward, rubbing against his fingers. "Doesn't hurt. It's – it's just gross, usually, feels weird coming out." 

Poe pulls his hand away fast. "Oh, I – sorry, I didn't know, I – "

"It's okay," Greer promises. She touches his wrist and guides his hand back between her legs. "I said it's _usually_ gross." She very, very gently grinds forward against his fingers. "Some people like it, though. It can be a, like, a _thing_."

"I think it might be a thing for me," Poe admits, and then he buries his face in her breasts again and circles his thumb over her clit.

"Oh," Greer breathes, "Fuck, put your fingers – Poe, put them in, alright? Gently." She corrects herself almost immediately: "Don't move your thumb, that's good, just. Other fingers." 

Poe groans and nods, teeth scraping lightly over the curve of her breast, and he curls two fingers into her.

It's a different sort of angle, riding down on his fingers with her knees pressed to the side of the mattress, calves just beginning to burn from how she's locked them stiff. Greer sighs, and closes her eyes, and tries not to think -- not about how soon the food will be arriving, not about what she's going to do with Poe for the rest of the night, even, just: this. 

Poe shifts his whole hand and Greer can tell that he's searching with his fingertips inside her.

"Fuck, fuck," she says, rising up on her tiptoes for a moment and rocking back down, grinding her clit against the heel of his hand. 

Poe finds what he's looking for, his fingertips firm and soft and searing and insistent as he curls his knuckles carefully, the pressure against her g-spot, rhythmic and sweet.

Greer digs her fingernails into his shoulder and moans, and she comes with a surge of clenching muscles and dripping wet on his fingers, stomach heaving, hair falling in his face as she leans over him.

"Force," Poe says, surprised. "That was fast, are you – "

"I'm good," Greer says, although she has to rest her hands on his shoulders to balance and stay standing. "That was – if that's just the fifth octet, then you should be the grav-ball MVP or something." She guides his hand free, sitting down on the edge of the mattress carefully.

Poe looks concerned, though, even though there's an unmistakable air of pride on his face. "Your legs are shaking."

"It's a good thing," Greer promises. Behind them, there's a knock on the door. "But I'll let you get that." She shifts up the bed, pulling the covers over her.

Poe darts out of bed and finds his underwear on the floor where they'd left them. He opens the door just far enough to peer out at the service droid bearing a tray with two white boxes of food, and even though the droids had undoubtedly seen things much more scandalous than pilot cadets in their underpants, Poe looks as embarrassed as he would for an actual human.

[Two portions Bilbringi food, delivered in promised time of 00:27:56 from time of order placement], beeps the droid. [Credits have been deducted from house account of ORGANA, LEIA.]

"Um, thanks, buddy," Poe says, and has to edge around the open door slightly to take the white boxes of food off the droid's tray-arm. "Uh. Good night?"

[Good evening, enjoy your meal], the droid replies, absolutely without inflection, and rolls away. 

"Do you call all droids 'buddy'?" Greer asks, as he turns around.

Poe sets the boxes down on the end of the mattress and knees back up. He scratches the back of his head and tries to tame his hair. "I guess. Sometimes I call them 'pal.'"

Greer can't help smiling. "That's sweet. I bet they like it."

Poe beams and opens one of the boxes. Fragrant steam pours out of the top, and Greer's stomach rumbles. "I hope so," he says. "I do a lot of work with the new BB-units at the academy. I like droids a lot."

BB-units are top of the line; Greer hasn't even seen one outside of holos, which must mean he does as well in school as he did in her bed just now. She opens her own flat box. She's so hungry that she bites into the Bilbringi pie before it's nearly cool enough and then they're both sitting in her bed with their mouths hanging open, fanning their burned tongues and giggling.

"I have a bottle of wine somewhere," she says. "We could open that, my friends and I used to all eat pies like these and share a big bottle of wine after --" races. Which is a memory she hadn't dredged up in a while.

Poe swallows and nods. "Okay. That sounds nice. Do you – do your legs work yet, or do you want me to find it?"

Greer sucks on a greasy fingertip. "You can try the cabinet there, above the mini-conservator."

Poe nods and hops off the bed. He has to get on tiptoe to reach the tallest cabinet, and Greer can't help smiling at the smooth backs of his knees and his peachy butt. He's a good one, this Poe Dameron.

"Do you want glasses?" He asks, turning around, and Greer shakes her head. 

"Don't need them."

Poe grins, and comes back over to the bed, leans over and kisses her cheek, gently rests the bottle against her knee.

Greer reaches across him for the nightstand and fishes for a sonic corkscrew. The wine pops open and she takes a long swig before passing it to Poe. Poe's eyes follow her mouth as she wipes her hand across it, and he looks up at her sheepishly, takes a drink himself.

"This is good," he says, sounding a little surprised. He pulls back to look at the label on the bottle. "I've mostly had jet juice. My dad doesn't let – I mean, I haven't lived on Yavin Four since I've been old enough to drink."

Greer nods, not wanting to make it awkward. "It's a nice one. I'm no expert, but Leia likes it, and I tend to take her suggestions." _Like you_ , she doesn't say.

Poe takes another drink and hands Greer the bottle again. He blows on the pie this time before taking a bite, but he says with his mouth full, "My mom was Leia's pilot once, too. Before she died."

Greer doesn't argue the point that she technically isn't a pilot. "I know. Leia's told me about her. She flew for Luke, too, right?"

"At Endor." Poe nods. "I think I met him once, but I was real little. It might just be that I've heard the story so much, you know?"

"Yeah." Greer takes another sip of the wine and leans back against her headboard. Half the time she doesn't feel like she lived her own memories, like she just watched them on a holo-screen with a thousand other screaming fans. It doesn't feel real, anymore.

Poe leans back against the headboard, too, still sitting next to her in only his orange briefs. She's got the robe on, still, but there's a smudge of spicy red grease on the hem and it's still untied and hanging open on either side of her ribs.

Greer jogs his elbow with her own. "Are you staying? I don't mind if you need to go, you can use my fresher if you need to."

"Oh, yeah," Poe says. "I still have to comm my dad. Um, did you... not want me to stay anymore? Because I thought... again?"

Greer passes him the bottle. "I want you to stay. But if you needed to go, I didn't want to pressure you."

Poe shakes his head. "I don't have to go. I think my dad's probably glad to get rid of me for a night. He got used to me not being around." He grins, though, impish and cute with a glossy red sheen to his mouth from the spicy pies.

Greer takes a last bite of pie – she can finish it later, tonight is boding well for being hungry again soon – "Well, you can use my comm link. I think I'm going to brush my teeth and hop in the fresher for a moment." She sets the wine bottle down on the bedside table, something else to be revisited, and glances at him. "You could join me, when you've commed him."

Poe swallows the last of his food. His eyes go wide. "Okay. Really? Okay. That sounds good."

Greer kisses his cheek and slides off the bed. She lets the robe fall from her shoulders and flutter down to the floor behind her in a pretty silken puddle. She can feel the weight of Poe's gaze on her shoulders and back and bum.

"Okay, yes," Poe repeats, and she can hear him bounce out of bed and start messing with the commlink.

Greer brushes her teeth twice, the down side of Bilbringi. By the time she's done, the water has heated up – it always takes a little longer on this side of the compound – and she steps into the fresher, sliding the transparisteel door shut behind her. She breaks a wash capsule in her palm and the sponge inside expands immediately, already sudsy with her favorite soap.

Poe knocks on the door, hesitantly, and she wipes water out of her eyes. "Come on in. There's an extra toothbrush in the cabinet, I think."

Poe shuffles into the room, and Greer smiles into the side of her arm when she sees through the frosted transparisteel that he's shed the briefs and is half-hard again already.

She watches him crouch down to dig through the cabinet under the sink. He really does have such a nice ass. "And my toothpaste is on the counter," she says, when he straightens up, brush in hand.

"Thanks," he says. He talks around the toothbrush, too, and some of the white paste dribbles onto his chin. "Those peppers were good, on the pies. Good call."

She laughs. "Thanks. They stick around for days, though, if you're not careful. I always forget how strong they are."

Poe spits and leans down to the faucet to rinse his mouth. "Thanks for the warning."

Greer runs her face under the stream of water and stretches. It still feels like a luxury to use real water, after so long being used to a sonic shower with the rest of her pit crew. "No problem."

Poe hesitates outside the fresher door. "Do – is there room in there for two?"

"If you don't mind standing close." Greer nudges the door cracked with her knee and grins at him.

Poe smiles at her with that heat behind it again, the quiet bubble of confidence that rose when he got to use his fingers and show off. "I don't mind at all."

There are still plenty of suds left in her sponge, and when Poe closes the door behind him, Greer presses in close against his chest and starts working them over his shoulders. "Now I get to really look at you."

Poe doesn't shrink away, like she thought he might. He doesn't have the personality of a guy who knows exactly how pretty he is, but it's clear that Poe doesn't _not_ understand that he's good-looking.

Greer could ask him about the Academy – about his friends, whether there's someone there he wishes were more than a friend, about his aspirations – but she only gets him for tonight, and the rest isn't really important. She runs her soapy hands down his chest instead, finding the ticklish places between his ribs. She touches the line of Yavi script between the top bones on his left side, just under his arm. She can't read it; the letters are Aurebesh, but she never picked up on the language. She knows that once upon a time Alderaanian was similar, but Leia never speaks that, either.

"What's it say?"

"Siempre y cuando haya luz que tenemos una oportunidad," Poe says, and the way his mouth curls around the syllables makes Greer look up at his face.

He bites his lip, and Greer watches pink bloom around the white pressure points of his teeth. She isn't sure if she's allowed to ask what it means.

"I like that," she settles on instead, and slides her hands down his sides to frame the hollows of his hipbones.

He rocks forward reflexively. "Something my mom used to say." 

"That's sweet," Greer nods. She follows a drop of water with her fingertip as it rolls down over the slope of muscle between his belly and hip. It isn't the sharp 'v' of someone more muscular, but it's still present and pretty and Greer wants to touch.

Poe makes a choked noise and steps forward again, closer, so their legs bump, his toes nudging hers. He's more than half-hard now. Greer traces her palm along the shape of him.

"You're so gorgeous," he mutters, shaking his head, his fingers tracing nonsense shapes on her hip.

"So are you," Greer says, and shrugs. She is gorgeous, she knows it, it's probably helped her in her life, but it's not that important.

Poe laughs. "Not like you. Not like – " he runs his hand up her side, and watches her face as he cups one breast. "Not like this." He frowns, suddenly. "I hope you know I don't think – like, when I say you're beautiful, that's just. I know you're smart, and I've watched all your races, I know you're _more_ than that. I hope I don't make you uncomfortable?"

Greer kisses the wrinkle between his eyebrows. "I wouldn't have invited you to stay if I thought you thought that."

He shrugs self-consciously. "I just don't know how to make that stuff sexy, I guess, like, _oh, fuck, your brain is so amazing, Greer._ "

Her head drops back and she laughs before pushing his shoulder playfully. "You don't have to try so hard to be sexy, for one thing, but I will agree that one probably wouldn't add much."

"Doesn't have the same ring to it," Poe grins. "As, say, _fuck, Greer, your tits are so perfect, can I put my mouth on them again?_ "

"No, it doesn't," Greer agrees, and she pets his wet hair. "And yes, you may."

Poe does have to lean down to get his lips around her nipple, but not very far. He winds an arm around her waist and brings her in close to him so that she's bent back just enough to give his neck a break.

"There you go," Greer breathes. It's so nice that it's easy to get lost in. Poe's mouth is very warm, and a little tingly like there might still be a little of her minty toothpaste left on his lips. Poe bites down, gentle, like he knows enough to be concerned that she might be too sensitive all over now to want very much. Greer leans further into the spray, and he follows her, water drops rolling down his nose, catching in his eyelashes. She reaches down blindly for his cock.

Poe moans around her breast, nipple and a little more sucked into his mouth, and the sound flows through Greer's skin.

Greer slides her hand down and finds his balls, cupping them lightly. "Can you go again now?"

"Uh, yeah," Poe says tightly, his face still pressed to her breastbone. "I definitely can."

"Wonderful," Greer says. "Come on, _bed_."

Poe keeps his hands on her as they step out of the fresher and Greer tosses a towel over his head. He touches whatever skin she's just dried off, his fingers trailing over her shoulders and breasts and all down the length of her arms. She dries off what she can reach of him, a patch of chest and down the arch of his spine, the small of his back as an excuse to reach down and squeeze his ass.

"Hey, hello," Poe says at that.

"You have a cute ass," Greer says, unapologetic.

"Thanks," Poe says, "I'm kind of attached to it."

Greer shakes her head and takes both of his hands instead to walk backwards and lead him to the bed. This time, he'll last longer – he'd have to.

He helps as much as he can, lifting her a little so she can get onto the bed, crawling over her on his knees to kiss her when they're _mostly_ on the mattress.

She spreads her legs open around his hips so that he can crowd up close in between. She can feel the heat coming off of him, the smell of his skin already cutting through the fresh scent of the soap, but he doesn't rub up against her yet.

He licks into her mouth slowly, laughs sheepishly when his hair drips onto his nose and her cheek. "Sorry, sorry."

Greer pushes both of her hands through his hair, sweeping it back off his forehead. Even wet, it's lush. "Just water. Won't kill me."

Poe grins, and sucks her upper lip between his to taste the drop resting on her cupid's bow. Greer makes a happy, soft noise, and she licks into Poe's mouth to deepen the kiss.

Poe moans, and lowers himself onto his elbows, chest pressed to Greer's. He lets her take charge of the kiss entirely, just following her lead, breathing when she lets him.

He does press against her now, and he's so hard between her legs. Greer is torn between pulling back a bit so that they can slow this down and give it a better chance at lasting or just barreling forward and doing what feels good.

Poe must sense something of her hesitation, because he eases back, kisses her chin, her cheek. "What do you want?"

Greer mirrors his earlier words back at him: "I wanna come on your cock this time."

"Fuck yes," Poe agrees. "I wanna feel that."

Greer smiles at Poe with soft, fond eyes as she moves further onto the bed and gestures for Poe to follow her up and lie on his back again. She should probably tone it down, she realizes. He's not her partner, he's just a kid, and he's not staying. For that matter, she might even be the one to leave; Leia's itinerary is flexible at best, flagrantly disregarded at worst.

All the same, it's hard when Poe looks up at her with those _eyes_. She looks away from him, just to the pillows to locate the tube of slick, as she sucks two of her own fingers into her mouth so she can take care of her own clit this time.

Poe follows her gaze and grabs up the bottle, turns it over in his hand. "Should I – now?"

"Yeah," Greer says, and she moves to hover above his hips again. She meets his eyes again and kriff, there she goes, smiling at him again with her chest warm.

"Whoa, okay," Poe says, squeezing out more than he means to, and making an adorably scrunched face up at her as he slicks himself up and wipes the excess on his thigh.

Greer snorts a back a laugh. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Poe says, and he gets a determined set to his jaw like he is going to lie back and think of Alderaan and _refuse_ to come until she's been seen to like he hasn't gotten her off three lovely times already.

Greer shakes her head at him, and eases down in his lap; his cock is pressed up against his tummy, and that's--actually, that's lovely. She inches forward on her knees and settles _over_ him, rocking her hips and rubbing off against his shaft.

"Oh," Poe says, low in his throat. His hands slide up over Greer's thighs, blunt nails dragging against her skin. "Fuck, you're so hot. Like, the – temperature, also, I mean."

Greer just nods along; he feels incredible like this, the sweetest tease, and when she rubs her clit against the ridge of his cockhead just right it's nearly _too_ good.

She must have closed her eyes at some point, because when Poe touches her cheek she blinks them open and he looks flushed and pink but concerned.

"Did I hurt you before?" He frowns. "Your face is..."

He's precious, and Greer wants to eat him up, keep him forever. She tamps it down, and smiles instead, shakes her head. "No, you did so good. This is – my favorite, that's all."

Poe's face smooths over at that. "Oh." He sounds mollified. "Good. I want you to like it."

"I liked it before," Greer promises, "This is different, it's just... a thing, for me." She gently grinds forward on his cock, so the head nudges at her cunt, and then back, easing off.

Poe exhales in a big puff and reaches out to hold onto her hips at the feeling of that, the difference in the heat and the softwetslickness.

Greer closes her eyes again, tilting her head back and rolling her hips gently. She can feel his cock twitch, and it's heady, makes her shiver.

This time when the head rolls up into her, she eases further down onto it instead of away, letting the girth of Poe's dick open her up again. She _is_ sensitive and a little used after three orgasms, but it feels good to be _full_ again and take him slowly inside.

Poe holds perfectly still for her, and when she opens her eyes he's staring up at her in awe.

Greer rocks slightly as she eases the last of Poe's cock into herself. Now that she can really feel it, will get to actually _fuck_ it for at least a few minutes, she's impressed. It's a good cock, as pretty inside her as it had looked.

"You're incredible," Poe whispers, running his hands up Greer's stomach, up his ribs, cupping her breasts.

"You feel good," Greer says back, and she leans into the way he's working her nipples between his thumbs and long pretty middle fingers.

"You feel _so_ fucking good," Poe huffs. "I can't believe I forgot, like, in an hour, what it's like, but. Fuck."

Greer has to laugh at that, breathless and very aware of the way it'll make her cunt clench up around his dick – fluttery, again – and that it might be the end of everything if she's not careful.

"Ah, shit," Poe closes his eyes, eyebrows pinched. "Yeah, Greer, just – " his face flushes, even before the words come out. "Just get yourself off on my dick, please, I wanna feel you."

Greer shivers at that, everything going hot all at once. She moves her wet fingers back to her clit and starts off there, rocking just enough to get further onto her hand.

She doesn't have to ask; it's all over his face how much he's into this, into being _used_ for her pleasure. "You are so good," she breathes, "Being so fucking good for me."

Poe nods and keeps working his fingers over her nipples just right. "Thanks, ma'am." He raises his legs slightly behind her, getting his feet flat on the mattress, and Greer leans back against his thighs gratefully. One of his hands leaves her chest and finds its way between her legs. "Can I?"

Greer hates to tell him no, but – "I'm really close, babe," she grits out. "Just let me."

Poe nods fast and just... looks at her, biting his lip and trying to hold out, his eyes flicking between her face and her cunt like he can't decide which is more amazing.

He spreads one hand across her lower stomach, his palm hot against her skin like a brand. "I like this," he whispers. "S'like I'm your toy, isn't it."

Greer groans out loud, her eyes closing as she rolls her hips just a little harder. She was right, the curve to his pretty cock is so good, gets in almost – almost just right, and she can't decide whether it'd be too much to angle the head right up against her g-spot when he already brought her off so hard that way once.

"Yeah," she murmurs back belatedly. "Pretty and new and just for me, huh?"

"Yes, yeah," Poe nods eagerly, chest heaving with how hard he's breathing now, trying to stay still, letting her do what she likes. “You’re so _hot_ inside.”

"Press your hand a little harder, right where it is," Greer says, and he listens, does what he's told without moving anywhere else that she can feel.

The heel of his palm presses above her pubic bone, and Greer leans forward into it. The shift is just enough for the head of his cock to slide across her g-spot.

"Ohh, yes," she hisses through pursed lips, and already she can feel the tingling sizzly pulses of a deep, breathtaking orgasm start. "Don't move."

"Yes ma'am," Poe says, and doesn't, except for his fingertips, gently rubbing circles on her stomach.

Greer knows that she's making a ridiculous noise, a ridiculous face, but she can't help it and she isn't embarrassed.

"Come on," Poe says, softly, "Please, Greer, I wanna feel you – "

She clenches up so tight and so suddenly that she can rest her forehead on his shoulder, her free hand slamming out to twist into the sheets somewhere.

"Oh fuck, fuck," Poe gasps, startled, shaking under her, his hands curling around her shoulders, petting frantically at her back and sides.

His hips jolt up once, and even once is too much after that.

"Don't," Greer mutters, "Just – give me a second. Gotta breathe."

Poe presses his nose against her throat and _keens_. His voice is hoarse when he speaks up. "Sorry, sorry."

"Don't be." Greer kisses his collarbone where her face is still pressed. "That was – kriff. But I think... I gotta get you off another way, I'm too..."

"Fluttery," Poe supplies.

"That," Greer agrees. Her legs feel _really_ fucking fluttery as she eases herself up and off his cock. She slumps onto the mattress beside him, stretching her legs out slowly and resting her chin on his chest. He's pleasingly solid beneath her, even if he's not quite as tall as she is. Greer sighs with the kind of bone-deep contentment that only follows the kind of sex that will make her move through space differently all through tomorrow. She walks her fingertips down his chest and tummy.

His hips shift, and his cock twitches. Poe hides his face in her hair, and Greer licks her lips. They're chapped from how much she's bitten them tonight. She runs her fingers through the curls around his cock, oh-so-gently tugs at them and Poe whines. She can't believe he hasn't reached for his cock already; it's dark and flushed and slick with her, pretty against the paler skin of his soft inner thighs.

When she touches it, Poe curls his free hand around the edge of the pillow behind his head and stretches out as long and lean and tense as he can be.

"Oh, baby," she breathes, "you are gorgeous, aren't you." The endearment leaves a weird aftertaste in her mouth, but it's too late to take back.

Poe doesn't look like he minds, at any rate. He doesn't look like he would mind much of anything right now. "Uh-huh. I'm not gonna – I was holding on, but – "

Her hand _glides_ over him with how wet he is, and Greer rubs her palm over the head, presses her thumb against a vein on the underside just to feel it pulse. "Your turn, now."

"Fuck!" Poe grunts and comes and even though Greer tries to catch the white stripes of it, a few long drops splash as far as Poe's chest as she works her hand in gentle pulls.

"Exciteable, aren't you," she laughs, and kisses his shoulder, doesn't let go of his cock.

Poe mumbles nonsense for a minute before scrubbing his forearm over his face like he's trying to wake up. "That was good. I liked that."

" _You_ were good," Greer amends. "Glad you decided to stay?"

Poe's face, what she can see of it under his forearm, spreads into a loose, pure grin. "Oh, yeah."

Greer can't help smiling too. "I'm setting my alarms for 0700, Leia likes having breakfast with whoever's visiting – " she pauses. "Which I guess is your dad, tomorrow."

Poe peeks out at her from under his arm. "Am I invited to breakfast?"

Greer kisses his arm. She's tired and feeling overly-affectionate. "Yeah. You should come."

Poe sniffs sleepily and rolls onto his side to face her. His hand is a little too warm and damp when he cups her cheek and leans in to kiss her again, but it feels good. Nice. Right.

"You can do one last thing for me," she says, in between kisses. 

"Anything," Poe says, lifting his head and blinking. His curls are an absolute riot around his face.

"Washcloth," Greer grins. "And clean that mess up, honestly, you'll stick to me in your sleep otherwise."

"Ugh." Poe grumbles in agreement and stumbles off the bed and into the fresher again. Greer manages to haul herself up to sitting and find the half-finished wine bottle while he's gone.

She's achey and a little sore, has to shift to get comfortable, but she likes that. Her entire body feels wrung out. She's going to sleep better tonight than she has in months. The wine tastes even better now. She knows that her blood is up, running hot, but it doesn't hurt and she isn't going to spoil a good night thinking about – 

Poe leans in the fresher door, hip cocked, stomach gleaming where he's washed himself down, and whistles. "Wow, you're gorgeous."

"Shut up," Greer laughs, and extends the bottle. "Come back to bed."

"Can't refuse an offer like that," Poe grins, and Greer shakes her head. He still manages to look _hungry_ after everything they've done. He’s across the room in a moment, sliding up onto the mattress next to her and holding out a damp cloth in exchange for the wine bottle. 

Greer takes it and cleans up as perfunctorily as she can. She's still throbbing between her legs, too sensitive to stand much of the rough texture of the cloth or the pressure of her own hands. But the coolness is good, and Greer got over any embarrassment at sex or post-sex things years ago, so she leaves it draped between her legs and takes the wine bottle back from Poe.

Poe's brow flirts with a crease when he looks down at her, but he doesn't ask. Instead, he stretches, arms up high and neck cracking, and then settles back against the pillows looking even more satisfied with himself.

"That was really nice," he says earnestly. "The whole, everything."

Greer licks a stray drop off the mouth of the bottle. "It was." He's going to make someone very happy, this kid, when he's grown.

Poe swallows, then takes the bottle again. He drinks slow and deep and Greer watches the muscles of his throat move.

"I can't decide whether I'm tired," Poe says. "I feel... like I took a go and a no-go at the same time."

Greer leans into his shoulder. "I think when we turn the lights out and lay down you'll fall asleep just fine."

Poe nods, but doesn't say anything as he passes her the bottle.

She glances at him and laughs around the neck of the bottle at the way his face is stretched out as he tries in vain to hide a massive yawn.

The bottle is nearly empty, and she takes the last sip, sets it back on the nightstand and flicks off the light. "Sweet sleep, Poe."

"Dream well," he echoes, and the blankets shift as he lies down beside her in the dark.

There's a pause, just the sound of breathing and hesitation, and then Greer rolls over to rest her cheek against his chest.

"I wasn't sure – " Poe says, softly. "I get cuddly in my sleep, fair warning."

Greer hesitates another second, but says, "Fair... I might be too warm for you. If I am, don't be afraid to roll me off you."

"You are really warm," Poe says, muzzy with sleep. He pats her side. "Like my own personal heater."

Greer just kisses his skin lightly and doesn't say anything. That's not for tonight. That's not for Poe.

Poe shifts slightly, his arm sliding further over her waist, tipping them closer together. "Think I'm gonna dream of you."

"I don't mind," Greer says. "You can dream of me whenever you like." She’s already dozy, warm and fucked-out and with just enough wine in her system to make everything soft. She can feel Poe move her hair out of her face and his fingertips trailing down her shoulder and her arm, but she doesn't open her eyes.

Greer is the first person from the Organa party to arrive at the Besalisk diner for breakfast. She'd woken up in an empty bed, but the blankets and pillows were still warm when she reached out to touch them. She nods to Yex at the host's stand and sees herself to the partitioned book at the back where the Senators and their aides keep the half-ramshackle restaurant in business.

In the time it takes for Leia to arrive, Greer's gone through her calendar for the day, and caught up on all the new comms, sent a dozen of her own. She's not a morning person by nature, but with enough caf she can make a decent go of it. Besides, she still feels a little itchy, warm under her skin from last night. Like maybe Poe left some of his pent-up energy behind with her.

"Good morning, Greer." Leia slides into the seat next to Greer along the wall. Her hair is immaculate, a shining tower of braids that look soft and delicate enough to come apart at a whisper, but Greer knows that they'll hold fast all day.

Just like Leia. She adores her boss, which helps get through every day.

"Morning, general." She closes out the report on her holopad, sets her commlink to silent. "Did you have a nice evening?"

"I did." Leia turns away to signal to a service droid for caf. "Kes and I commed Han and his Wookiee friend, Chewbacca, back on Kashyyyk, and we had a few hands of sabacc. Neither of those Dameron boys has a sabacc face worth a damn. Feels good to win at _something_ these days."

"Kes seems like a good man." Over dinner, he'd been everything Leia had described him as; loyal, steady, kind. Greer didn't think he would join Leia in legislature, but Force, the New Republic needed men like that.

"If he wasn't, I would have stolen his wife for myself," Leia says, and Greer is glad that she doesn't have a mouthful of caf yet because it'd be across the table.

Leia smiles around the rim of her own cup, and Greer could swear her eyes sparkle.

Greer and Leia have their heads together over the datapad, reviewing the agenda for today's committee meeting on use of force in anti-cartel prosecution, when the curtains around their booth open again.

"Kes," Leia nods, setting her cup down. "And Poe, good morning." 

Kes leans across the table to take Leia's hand, gives it a quick squeeze before he takes the chair opposite. "Morning, general. I trust you slept well on your earnings last night."

Leia laughs heartily. "I certainly did. Think you can even afford to keep Poe? When Ben was his age, he about ate us out of house and home and, well, Han and I both won more credits than we lost."

Poe grins, sheepishly, as he fills a mug with caf, and Kes squeezes his shoulder. "Oh, I'll manage to keep this one somehow. Couldn't do without him."

Poe's ears go pink at the tips and Greer smiles down at the datapad now bleeping forlornly on the tabletop.

"What are your plans after the academy?" Leia asks him, and Kes sighs exaggeratedly, shakes his head. "What?" Leia laughs. 

"Your recruiting could use some work," Kes says. 

"Somehow it does the trick," Leia shrugs. She smiles knowingly. "You could always recruit for me, Dameron, if you doubt my skills. Or – " she looks over at Poe, “Maybe your son is interested? Hosnian Prime loves a good posterboy.” 

"That would be an honor, General," Poe says, and Greer pointedly does not think of him calling her _ma'am_ last night.

Leia nods, looking at Poe with appraisal in her eyes as the service droid sweeps back into their booth with a big platter of pastries and rolls.

"What do you think, Greer?" she asks.

Greer bites at the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "Maybe let him finish school first, general."

"I know that." Leia waves the suggestion away like space dust. "Would you sign up for the Navy if he was on the posters?"

Poe stops buttering a flaky pastry and looks up at Greer from beneath his eyelashes.

Maker; Leia was right, he has _no_ sabacc face.

"I know I'd be disappointed if I signed up for that face and got tossed right into a bunch of your ordinary recruits," Greer laughs.

Kes and Leia meet each other's eyes over the table, and Greer pointedly looks at the platter of carbohydrates instead. There's one brushed with a shiny yellow glaze and dotted with tiny black seeds that looks delicious.

 

"Two beautiful women complimenting his face’ll go straight to this one's head,” Kes sighs, fondly. “And then he'll be no help to me at all."

"Don't worry about me, Pops," Poe says. It sounds like his mouth is full. "You know that little orange BB-unit gets too jealous for me to think of anyone else."

"Oh, yes," Kes says. "I'd much rather my son be married to a droid than have any sort of relationship with another human being." He sips his caf with an admirably straight face.

"Speaking of BB-8," Kes says, shaking his head, "do you think the little droid can last another couple days without you? The general has invited me to tour the Old Republic Gallery with her tomorrow, and I thought we might extend our trip." Greer looks up from her plate just in time for Kes to catch her eyes, grin.

Greer wants to stuff the entire yellow pastry into her mouth to stop from grinning, or dying, maybe, but instead she just smiles her best diplomat's smile at the Dameron men across the table.

"Uh," Poe says, and he's looking right at Greer, a little hesitantly. "I mean, yeah, it's been really nice so far?"

Leia makes an odd sound, like she's choking on a sweet bun. "I'm sure it has," she says under her breath. She looks at Greer in the corner of her eye.

"Don't tease the boy, Leia," Kes says. "He's just a bit overwhelmed by the big city, I'm sure."

"Well, you didn't let me bring my astromech," says Poe with so much innocence that blue butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. "I don't know how to get around on my own."

"Maybe Greer can show you," Leia suggests. "Greer, why don't you go ahead and clear your schedule for tomorrow, I'm sure Poe would love a tour."

"Are you sure Chancellor Mothma won't mind?" Greer asks, looking from Leia to Poe and back again.

"She won't if it's my idea," Leia points out. "There are some perks to being a senator, after all. If I can't reassign my most trusted aide for a day off, what's the point?"

"Democracy," Kes mutters, under his breath. 

Leia rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, if not, poor Poe will be stuck with us two old fogeys all day, which would be a shame."

Greer looks at Poe across the table again.

Beneath the tabletop, out of sight, his ankles catch one of hers and hold on.

"Alright," she says, slowly. If she clears tomorrow's calendar, that's nearly forty-eight more hours with Poe.

"I promise I won't be any trouble," Poe says, his eyes very wide. Somehow, Greer doubts that. This kid is absolutely _trouble,_ of the best possible kind. 

"Alright, ma'am," Greer says, though, and nods at Leia. "Thank you for the time off." Under the table, Poe's ankle draws a little up her calf and then back down again.

"Somehow I don't think you'll waste a minute of it," Leia says, her mouth a tightly-drawn line, like she's trying not to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of meditations on Poe Dameron losing his virginity because reasons; others to be forthcoming and with many different excellent Star Wars characters because also reasons. This title (and the series title, and all of the other ones' titles) come from "Since feeling is first" by e.e.cummings.
> 
> We're both on Tumblr! @aimmyarrowshigh and @nichestars


End file.
